


Prompt 2: Babysitting

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel babysitting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 2: Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> My second prompt
> 
> Originally written on tumblr May 29th 2014

 

"You’re making the face again" Dipper said from behind his book.  
  
"I am totally not" his sister replied, cooing at the little girl sitting in front of her.  
  
"Mabel, you are"  
  
"Don’t listen to that nasty man, Laura. You are far too cute and young to be having to go through this"  
  
" ‘asty man" Laura repeated.  
  
"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Shhh, you’ll wake up Tim" Mabel shushed him.  
  
"I am so kicking your ass in Monopoly later" Dipper growled with a whisper and sunk his nose back into his book. He wiggled himself deeper into the armchair in the corner of the living room and lifted his feet off the carpet.  
  
Mabel held little Laura’s hands as she swayed in a dance, her tiny white tutu swishing about, both girls giggling as Mabel spun her gently. The sun shone warmly into the white living room, the radio softly playing music in the kitchen.  
  
"Now ‘abel!" Laura announced excitedly, clapping her hands.  
  
Mabel stood up and straightened her own tutu before clearing her throat.  
  
"No" Dipper said without looking up from her book.  
  
"Aww come on, Dip-dip!"  
  
"awwcamawn dippip!" Laura giggled.  
  
Both girls stared at Dipper with their hands on their hips in an exaggerated pose.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Dipper put his book away and stood up to join his sister on the carpet.  
  
He spun Mabel around gently, eliciting a warm smile and chuckles from her. Each time Mabel spun, their eyes met and her look of affection was almost enough to make Dipper weak at the knees.   
  
He spun her one more time before bringing her to a stop facing him, clasping her hand and bringing his other hand to the side of her waist, pulling her closer. The song on the radio changed and the two started swaying carefully, eyes locked and a nervous smile on both of their faces.  
  
Laura giggled in delight and spun herself as the two siblings danced.  
  
Mabel leaned closer, gave Dipper a peck on the cheek and rester her chin on his shoulder. Dipper let go of her hand and she moved to wrap her arms around his neck as they continued to dance slowly. He moved his hand to stroke her hair and sighed.  
  
Laura sat down in the armchair to rest and continued to watch the Pines twins with a bright smile. She caught Mabel’s eyes on one turn and they both winked.  
  
"It’s our secret, right Laura?" Mabel asked.  
  
Laura nodded happily and gave Dipper a smiling thumbs up. ” ‘ecret”

 


End file.
